


Awake at Last

by Sailordrop44



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailordrop44/pseuds/Sailordrop44
Summary: A gentle breeze stirs Link awake from his slumber. But what will he find when he wakes?





	Awake at Last

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a bit of the Link's Awakening remake! So here's a short alternate retelling of what happened before Marin found him! Enjoy!

The heat from the sun warmed his cheeks and stirred him awake. The fresh scent of saltwater filled his nose, pulling forth the last memories of his time on the sea. He could still hear the roar of the ocean. Saw the titan-sized waves flying above his head — ready to devour him whole. He had failed on his adventure before it had truly begun. A flush of red-hot shame rose up his neck as he ruminated over everything that went wrong. 

Lost in his thoughts, he felt the calm breeze pass over him, sending his hair in different directions, and tickling the point of his ears. Fingers splayed against the ground, he felt cool waves creeping up the shore, lapping gently at his fingertips. And as he pushed forward, he met slippery rocks. 

A beach. Or, he assumed that’s where he was. Slowly, he cracked open his heavy eyelids. And met a vision of beauty. Shimmering sunlight made the golden sand sparkle like millions of rupees. He looked down at himself, gauging the damage that had been done while he was knocked out. Running his hands over his torso, his fingers sank into the holes that filled his emerald tunic where the jagged rocks underneath him had met soft fabric. His muscles ached, but aside from the damage that had been done to his knight’s uniform, he could feel nothing broken or torn. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a rocky cliff. Hibiscuses decorated the top, and vibrant shades of purple clematis traveled up the side. To his right, he saw heaps of seaweed piled on the ground. Gingerly, he stepped forward so as not to break his skin on the broken shells littered everywhere he looked. 

As he clenched his palms, he felt the rough sting of rope on skin. Memories of last night. His heart ached when he saw the saw the shattered pieces of his grandfather’s boat on the shoreline. Any hopes he had of this being a dream were over in an instant. Sitting back down, the cogs in his head turned as tried to think of a plan for getting off this island. If there was a way here, there must be a way off. Right? 

But as he looked around, the land was completely still, and there were no saw no souls in sight. It felt like a dream too good to be true. But as he squinted and looked across the horizon, a small figure appeared in his vision. He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands, but she was still there. Full, honey-blond hair cascaded over small shoulders. A well-made, full-length, dress that almost kissed the sea. And a regal posture that could imply no one else. 

“Z-Zelda?” Link said. She didn’t turn around. Maybe she didn’t hear him? His tongue ran over cracked lips, and he tasted a coating of gritty salt. Ah. Maybe that was why. He tried again. “Zelda!” He spoke with some force. This time, she turned halfway, peering at him over her shoulder. 

But, when she did, his eyes widened in shock. He expected to look into soft, aquamarine eyes. Instead he found a warm hue, as rich as the Earth’s soil. And a smile as soft as the majestic, azure sea that lay before him. 

“You’re finally awake! You’ve been sleeping for so long I thought I’d have to make a personal request to the Wind Fish!” She giggled. With a smile on her face, she made her way towards him. Her eyes were pulled towards the ground as if it were a magnet, and he noticed as she approached that her hair wasn’t blonde exactly — but a shade the color of fresh strawberry from Malon's ranch. 

With an adorable expression, she thrust her right hand towards him. “I’m Marin! It’s nice to meet you. Why don’t you come with me? My home isn’t much, and my father can be a bit overbearing, but you look like you could use some help. He looked down at her small hand and grasped it gently. She returned the favor with an earnest vigor that he didn’t expect. For one so small, she was surprisingly strong. And surprisingly confident. 

He followed her up the path with one last glance over his shoulder. He didn’t know how he was going to get off this island, but it didn’t look like it would be anytime soon. 

He felt a tug on his arm as Marin pulled him along. He wasn’t sure if he could trust her, but so far she was his best bet at getting home. Sighing, he pulled his heels out of the wet sand and marched forward. Towards his new adventure. And hopefully, towards home.


End file.
